Sea Monkeys
by Fangalicous08
Summary: Little Kurt Hummel loves his sea monkeys, even if his best friend Blaine finds them boring. Though, he can't help but feel bad when he sees that his sea monkeys aren't as happy as they should be... He and Blaine need to find a way to get them home.


Well, I know I haven't updated anything in a while, and I'm really sorry about that. Marching band is back, and this is my last free weekend until fall break, which is a while from now. So I'm going to give you all a special treat.

For those of you that don't follow me on Tumblr, I write random little fluffy oneshots and what not and post them there (if you're interested in seeing them as soon as they're written, go follow me. The link is on my profile). I have quite a few posted there, and I have decided to put them up _here_ today.

So for everyone that has me on alert, your email will explode. I'm only putting up one or two an hour though, that way they're spaced out through the day. Hopefully you all will like them, I really hope you do.

Anyway, here's the first one. I really like this one. I wrote it at nearly four in the morning some time last month for this awesome girl named Lilly, and yes, it _is_ inspired from an episode of Rugrats. And also from Chris Colfer's sea monkey aquarium watch.

You're totally awesome if you can tell me what episode this is from. I will give you a virtual cookie. ;)

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Glee, I don't own Kurt, I don't own Blaine, nor do I own sea monkeys (I want to though).

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel's fascination with sea monkeys began at a young age. When he was just a tot, his parents had gotten him some pet sea monkeys. He had the time of his life just sitting there watching them, and when his friend Blaine came over, that's what they'd do for hours. Just sit there and watch the fascinating creatures. Though Kurt could sit there watching them all day, his less attentive friend lost interest with the task.<p>

"Hey Kurt, why don't we go play ball or somethin'?" He suggested, moving from the table in Kurt's living room and picking up a big, round blue ball. Kurt shook his head.

"Nah, I like watching the sea monnies." Kurt laid his head on his arms as he watched the little creatures swim around in the water.

"I don't see why you like 'em so much." Blaine said, walking back over to him. He looked over Kurt's shoulder at the tank of water. "You can hardly even see 'em. They're just little specs."

Kurt frowned and turned around to look at Blaine.

"So what if they're just little specs?" He said defensively. 'Cause he liked his sea monkeys. He didn't care how little they were, they were his friends and his new pets. And he loved them.

"Well, what fun can they be if you can't even see 'em?" Blaine asked. Kurt shrugged and turned back to his pets.

"They just are, Blaine." He said simply. "You wouldn't understand."

Blaine frowned, but sat back down beside his friend. Instead of watching the sea monkeys, he looked at a box. After a few minutes he looked over at Kurt.

"Hey Kurt…" He started slowly. "They seem a lot happier in this picture." Kurt looked down at the box, where two sea monkeys were shown swimming around happily. He looked back at the sea monkeys. He had to admit, they didn't seem that happy.

"Why do you think they're so sad?" Kurt questioned, frowning at his pets.

"I bet they miss their big castle under the ocean…" Blaine told him, pointing to the large castle in the background of the picture.

"How do you think we get them back to their castle?" Kurt asked. Blaine's furrowed his brows as he tried to think of a way to make Kurt's pets happy again. Kurt watched him, searching his own mind for the answer.

"The toilet!" Blaine exclaimed suddenly. Kurt looked up at him, confused.

"The toilet?"

"Yeah! The toilet!" Blaine stood up and began explaining. "I had a pet fish once, and one time we found him just floating in his tank, not really moving. Mommy said he was sad and missed his home, so she flushed him down the toilet."

"Are you saying we should flush my sea monkeys down the toilet, Blaine?" Kurt questioned. Blaine nodded a confirmation, reaching up to grab the bowl from table. Kurt got up to follow Blaine as he carried the large bowl down the hall towards the bathroom.

Sadly their plan was foiled.

"Uhuh uh," Kurt's mommy scolded, taking the bowl from Blaine's hands. Blaine looked up at her sadly. "You know the rules, boys, the sea monkeys stay in the living room." She patted Blaine's curly head before carrying the sea monkeys back to the living room.

"This'll be harder than I thought…" Blaine said, scratching his chin.

* * *

><p>"Maybe they ARE happy, Blaine." Kurt said nervously. "Maybe we just can see it, it's.. it's inside happiness!"<p>

"But if it's just inside happiness, wouldn't you want them to have outside happiness, too?" Blaine asked. He picked up the sea monkeys again. "Now, you keep look out and tell me when you see your mommy coming."

Kurt nodded, looking around nervously as Blaine carried his pets down the hall clumsily. This time their plan went off without a hitch and before he knew it, Kurt was helping Blaine lift the bowl up to the toilet.

"Careful…" Blaine muttered as they tipped the bowl over. The water poured into the toilet, taking Kurt's sea monkeys with it. Blaine sat the empty bowl on the floor and looked over the edge of the toilet. Kurt's eyes began to tear up.

"Bye bye little guys, I hope you have fun at your big ocean castle," he whispered, flushing the toilet and watching his little friends as they were sucked down.

Kurt wiped his eyes and Blaine put his arms around his friend comfortingly.

"It's okay, Kurt. They're happier now." He assured him. Kurt nodded, burying his tear-streaked face in his friends shirt, sniffling.


End file.
